


What if Mrs. Coulter kept Lyra after the court hearing

by Hdmfan1993



Category: His Dark Materials, His Dark Materials (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hdmfan1993/pseuds/Hdmfan1993
Summary: Here we find out how Mrs. Coulter gets around keeping baby Lyra after Asriel kills Mr Coulter. Will being a parent to a child she didnt really want be all that its cracked up to be.
Relationships: Lord Asriel & Lyra Belacqua, Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter, Marisa Coulter/ Lyra Belacqua
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Roughly a month after Lord Asriel killed Edward Coulter In self defence, the court ruled that Lyra to be raised in a nunnery. The next day Mrs. Coulter went to pay the judge that ruled Lyra to be raised by nuns a visit and demanded that Lyra were to comes home with her mother. The judge was not impressed with Marisa trying to use her high power over him to gain custody of her infant child.  
After several hours and having her golden monkey to help convince the judge, he changed the outcome of baby Lyra to that she now be raised by her mother and not by nuns. 

Marisa wasn’t really equiped for a baby except for the couple of things Edward had bought thinking it was his child but everything was blue. She had her main servant Grace go to the shops and buy everything pink for when Lyra gets home. When Grace gets back to the flat she found Marisa in the bedroom she picked for Lyra and had painters and one of her man servants moving furniture around and having the spare bed dismantled so there was room for the crib. 

The next day the lift bell kept ringing, when a servant finally answered it there was a nun holding baby Lyra and Mrs. Coulter comes pacing out of Lyra’s room straight to the lift. Lyra was screaming and fussing but as soon as she was placed in her mother’s arms she instantly stopped. Marisa was calmly walking around the flat showing her infant daughter around then when she looked down at her daughter she noticed she had fallen asleep so she placed her in her crib, closed the door and went to her office to do some work. 

Not even five minutes later a servant came and knocked on Mrs. Coulters office door letting her know Lyra was crying and no one could settle her, so off she went to attend to her daughter. As soon as Marisa walked in and looked into the crib Lyra stoped crying. Marisa grabbed little Lyra’s hand and said “mummy has some work to do, can you please be quiet and nap and when you’ve had your nap I’ll be finished with work” Lyra just grunted and started to cry again. Grace mentioned that she had purchased a baby basket that she could have in her office so Lyra was close. Marisa had asked for it to placed in her office as she couldn’t keep leaving her office every five minutes because Lyra wanted to be around her mum. 

Eventually Mrs. Coulter got her work done but she had to do it with Lyra in her arms as that’s where Lyra wanted to be and not in a silly basket next to her mothers desk. Lyra was placed back into the basket and she started hiccuping and Marisa noticed something real strange, her daughters dæmon changed every time Lyra hiccuped. Pan changed into a puppy, then a baby bird then this little golden fluff ball which kinda looked like a baby golden monkey then back to a ermine.  
Marisa thought it was fascinating that he changed when his human hiccuped, she also wondered if this was his first change. Every time Lyra hiccuped Marisa wrote down every animal Pan turned into and then put it in a folder marked Lyra and Pan. 

It’s getting close to Lyra’s first birthday and Marisa is planning this big party but then realised not many people know about her daughter as she usually hid her in the flat or had Grace take her for a walk when she had Father MacPhail or the Cardinal come over to talk about the Oblation Board and where it’s heading. They knew Marisa had the child but would never say anything as the last time they brought up a conversation about Lyra, Marisa went into a frenzy as they hinted about having her do the procedure when she got a little older. 

Just days before Lyra turns one, she heard the buzzer for the lift ringing indicating someone was up to visit. Marisa wasn’t impressed as she just got Lyra down for a nap and was hoping whoever it was would just go away. She ignored the constant buzzing hoping they’d get the picture and go away, but they didn’t. In the end Marisa could hear her daughter stirring in her sleep so she thought she would tell whoever it is off for waking her child. 

When she unlocked the door she got the biggest shock of her life as she was not excepting to see Asriel on the other side. She didn’t exactly know where Asriel went after the trial and in a way she didn’t really care either. “Hello Marisa” Asriel said, Stelmaria walked up to the golden monkey who was ready to attack and started to rub herself against the golden monkey. Marisa was so mad at Asriel as he nearly woke Lyra up. 

“I came to see the child” Asriel said.  
Marisa standing there with her arms crossed with an angry look on her face just said “why now?” Asriel came to terms that he loves his work in the north but he also couldn’t get his child off his mind, so he thought maybe visiting her would help and then he could get back to his work clear minded. 

He asked Marisa where she was and at first she didn’t want to tell him but then baby Lyra started screaming as she was getting hungry. 

Marisa walked straight to Lyra’s room and picked her up cradling her in her arms and kissing her tiny nose. “Is mummy’s little girl hungry?” Marisa said is a slight baby tone. Asriel smirked a little as he was looking at the love of his life with their daughter in her arms. “What?” said Marisa  
“oh nothing” said Asriel “ I just can’t believe you actually have our daughter, you were so against wanting her when she was born and now you have her”  
Marisa gave him a filthy look as if to say how dare you say that to me in my own home. “A mother can change her mind, I’d rather raise her than have her raised by strangers.” 

Both Marisa and Asriel walked out of Lyra’s room to the kitchen where Grace was making Lyra some lunch. Asriel asked if he could feed Lyra, at first Marisa wasn’t for it but then she got an important phone call she had to take and then gave in to Asriel and got him a cloth to wipe Lyra’s face and a spoon. Five minutes later she returned to the kitchen to find Lyra in her high chair in just a nappy covered head to toe in mashed corn and peas. Marisa was mad but saw the funny side of it, she saw Lyra laughing and clapping her hands as she tried to spoon feed herself. 

Grace came along and said “I’ll give miss Lyra a bath”  
Marisa said “no need, I’ll do it this time” 

Asriel tagged along and wanted to help bathe his daughter. Instead Marisa got Asriel to get a new nappy and some clean clothes from Lyra’s room and he could dress her. 

While Marisa was watching Asriel trying to dress their daughter, she kept thinking to her self about just having a celebration with just the three of them for Lyra’s first birthday.  
She kept thinking of ways to ask Asriel and hoping he’d say yes. 

In the end she ended up just blerting out “WOULD YOU JOIN US FOR LYRA’S FIRST BIRTHDAY CELEBRATIONS?” 

Asriel turned around shocked, that his ex lover, the mother of his child would ask him. Asriel just smiled and tears were forming “I would love to, but I’m heading north again in a couple of days and I would miss it.”  
Marisa got so angry and started to get all red in the face, Asriel thought she was going to lose her head. 

“Okay, okay I’ll change my dates and I’ll be here for our daughters first birthday, said Asriel. 

Marisa started to calm down after that and grabbed Lyra off her change table and walked out to the lounge room. 

It’s the day of Lyra’s first birthday and all of Marisa’s servants decorated the flat so beautifully, with ribbons and streamers hanging off pictures and the ceiling. Marisa had a purple dress made for Lyra that had a white sash around the waist that you could tie up in a bow. Lyra loves her dress and kept looking at herself in her mirror. 

Marisa waited and waited and waited for Asriel to turn up. She was sitting on the floor with Lyra listening to her chat to herself.  
She says to Lyra “I hope your father comes soon or we will have to get on with the party with out him.” 

Hours past and it was time for Lyra’s nap. Marisa undressed Lyra and put her in her satin pink pjs and put her in her crib and placed her dress to the side. 

Since there was no sign of Asriel, Marisa went to her study to do some work since she was a few weeks behind in paperwork as she was busy tending to Lyra. 

Two hours later Lyra woke up from her nap and there still was no Asriel. Marisa was so mad and grateful that Lyra is at such a young age she won’t remember this. She got Lyra dressed back into her purple dress and Grace came out with the photo gram device and took some pictures of Lyra and Marisa together In front of all of Lyra’s presents. 

Lyra got gifts from the servants and of course her mother. There were toys and books and some new clothes. 

Just when Marisa thought all the presents were open she found a small box with a big red ribbon. Marisa asked Grace who it was from and she said Asriel.  
“But he hasn’t come” said Marisa. “Front desk had it and I went down to fetch it” replied Grace.  
Marisa opened it and inside was a ring and a necklace made from silver. There was a note “my dearest Lyra, happy first birthday my darling. I’m so sorry I couldn’t make it but I promise I’ll make it up to you when I come back. Be nice to your mother and don’t forget father loves you very much. All my love father” 

Marisa started to tear up but was mad at the same time. She had a look at the ring, it was a silver band with Belacqua engraved on the inside and a design around the whole band Marisa had never seen before. Marisa noticed it was something similar to the ring Asriel wears. 

Marisa found another note. Lyra, I had this ring made especially for you, I know it’s a little big but I know you’ll love it when you get older. I know you are very special and someone as special as you deserves a special ring like this. The pattern is part of your family background and I had Belacqua engraved on it so you don’t forget where you belong. The necklace is a locket, I haven’t put anything in it I’ll leave that one up to you. 

Marisa admires the present Lyra got from her father and she started off thinking nice thoughts and then she started to get mad again and slammed the box on the ground and got up and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years have past and Lyra has just turned three. Marisa hasn’t seen or heard from Asriel since before Lyra turned one. She has her days where she’s worried about him but then she gets mad that he hasn’t made the effort to contact his daughter. Lyra is such a cheeky adventurous toddler, she likes to give her mother frights when she tries to climb trees or get to high places, she defiantly takes after her parents more her father but she doesn’t know that. 

Lyra always begs her mother if they can go to the park so she can play on the playground and climb trees and just run around. 

She’s currently band from going on the terrace as she tried to use the edge as a balance beam. 

Some days Marisa gets Grace to take Lyra as she gets busy with her work and can at least try to get something done. When these days happen Lyra tends to throw a tantrum as she wants her mother to take her and not Grace. 

One day one of Lyra’s tantrums got really bad that Marisa had to take action with her daughter and the golden monkey stepped in and pinned Pan to the ground who was currently in the shape of a puppy. Lyra started to scream out in pain and was begging her mother to stop, Marisa said “young ladies don’t throw tantrums. With our actions there are consequences and you don’t want to see what that is do you Lyra?”   
“No I’ll be good” replies Lyra.   
Marisa made a sound to have her dæmon stop and he let go of Pan. Marisa went to go walk towards Lyra to hug her but Lyra ran to her bedroom and slammed the door. 

Marisa decided she needed space and Lyra needed it to, so she went to her office and told Grace to keep an eye on Lyra for her as she knows Lyra won’t want to see her mother anytime soon. 

It’s dinner time and because of what had happened during the day, Marisa thought she would have Lyra’s favourite dinner cooked. 

When dinner was ready she went to go check on her daughter to find her not in her room. Marisa started to panic and think she can’t go too far. She’s running around the flat calling out for Lyra and was getting extremely worried as she couldn’t find her. Grace helped and asked Marisa if she was on the terrace as she knew that was one of Lyra’s favourite places to be. Marisa ran to the door that opened out to the terrace and there she was sitting on the bench near the edge with Pan in his ermine form sitting on the seat beside her. 

Marisa ran to her child crying, “don’t do that to me, I thought something bad happened to you”   
“Sorry mama” Lyra said “I didn’t mean to, I just wanted to go outside”   
Marisa scooped up her child and took her inside and sat her on the couch. Marisa was telling Lyra that tomorrow they’ll spend the whole day out and they can go to the park together and get some ice cream and do whatever Lyra wanted. Lyra was so excited as that’s all she wanted was just spend the day with her mother. 

During dinner the elevator buzzer was going off and Marisa wasn’t excepting anyone. She had asked Grace to get it as she didn’t want to be rude while eating dinner with her daughter. 

Next minute Grace comes back and says “Mam, you may want to see them before I fully bring them in” Marisa giving her head servant a weird look, got up from the table and walked towards the elevator. When she walked around the corner and looked up she was absolutely shocked to see that it was Asriel and Stelmaria. 

Marisa ran up to Asriel and he had opened his arms to hug is former lover, thinking that’s what she was going to, but instead she started hitting him on the chest screaming “ITS BEEN TWO YEARS, where have you been?” Asriel completely shocked and smartly replied “what no hug?” Marisa gave him a evil look and walked back to the dining table to finish eating with Lyra. 

Since it had been two year’s since she’d seen her father she wasn’t sure who the man was but his face looked familiar to her as there are a couple of photograms in Marisas office with him in them. 

Asriel sat next to his child trying to talk to her, Stelmaria went up to Pan who was in his ermine form and she started to lick his little face like he was one of her babies. Lyra finished the mouthful of food she had in her mouth and started answering this mans questions. 

Lyra gave her mother a certain look and Marisa knew exactly what that look meant. Marisa said “Lyra he’s your dad, you haven’t seen him since you were a baby” Asriel jumped in and said “ I’m sorry I haven’t visited I’ve been very busy way up north looking for new discoveries” 

Lyra all excited nearly choking on her food, started rambling on how she wants to go to the north and explore. Asriel said to Lyra “that’s how we met, I met your mother while on an exhibition to the north” Lyra looked straight at her mother mouth wide open in awe that both her parents were/are explorers. 

After dinner Marisa, Asriel and Lyra all sat on the couch and Asriel told his daughter stories of his trips to the North. Pan in his ferret form sat on Lyra’s shoulder and listened to every word Asriel was saying. Stelmaria and the golden monkey were laying on the floor, the golden monkey leaning against Stelmaria. 

What felt like hours to Lyra was only maybe an hour of listening to her fathers stories that she began to get sleepy. Once Marisa noticed this she quickly urged Lyra into the bathroom so she can have her bath and then she can go to sleep. Lyra fought at this idea and in the end Marisa ended up lifting Lyra up and taking her to the bathroom herself. 

Washed and ready for bed Lyra was in her favourite pink silk pjs and was sitting on the edge of her bed.   
“Maybe father will take us north someday” Lyra said to Pan who was looking up at her as a red sparrow. “Maybe” replies Pan. 

Both Marisa and Asriel tuck Lyra into bed. Marisa handing Lyra her favourite teddy and Asriel putting her favourite blanket over the top. Both parents kissed Lyra goodnight, Marisa turning off the light and Asriel closing the door. 

Asriel and Marisa chatted for a few hours till the golden monkey was clawing at his humans right foot indicating it was time for bed. Marisa went and got some blankets and pillows so Asriel could sleep on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Marisa was wondering why her daughter never came into her room to wake her up like she does every morning. Worried she rushed out of bed down the hall straight to Lyra’s room. As she was passing one doorway to the lounge room she noticed Asriel wasn’t on the couch. The worst thought came into her head, “OH NO” yelled Marisa, he’s taken Lyra back north with him. The golden monkey thought nasty thoughts about Lyra being taken away from his human, the next minute he hissed at Marisa after she hit him across the head for thinking such nasty thoughts. 

Marisa heard an odd sound coming from Lyra’s bedroom, so she walked quickly the rest of the way to her child’s room and opened the door to find Asriel and Lyra curled in her tiny little bed. Asriel has his daughter in his arms while Pan and Stelmaria were barely hanging onto the end of the bed sleeping. Marisa stood there for a good 10 minutes till she noticed Asriel was slowly waking up so she quickly left the room and went to the kitchen. 

A few moments later Asriel was in the kitchen. Marisa pretending she’s didn’t see her ex lover and daughter curled up in a tiny bed. “Did you sleep well Asriel?” Asriel smirked back and said “I’ve had worse sleeping arrangements” They both were quiet for a few minutes till Asriel spoke up to clear the air. “I saw you watching me sleeping with Lyra in my arms, don’t deny it, you thought it was sweet wasn’t it?” Marisa all red in the face looked down at her golden monkey and eventually said “I actually thought you took her away from me, every morning she comes into my room to wake me up, and I got worried when she didn’t this morning” Asriel started laughing as he thought it was funny and said “don’t worry, I won’t take her.”

Lyra eventually greeted her parents at the dining table with her breakfast waiting for her. 

Marisa could tell her daughter was bursting with joy to tell her mother something.  
“Mummy, you know how I always wake you up in the mornings? I did it to dad today and he carried me back to my room and we plaid games and had tickle fights and I went back to sleep.”

After breakfast was over, Marisa picked out clothes for Lyra to wear to the park. A cute little play suit that she had made for these outings. 

Grace offered to get the car ready for their little outing but Marisa declined it and simply said “it’s a nice day, I think we will walk plus it isn’t that far from the flat” 

Once they all got to the park Lyra went off and did her thing while Marisa and Asriel watched from the park bench. Marisa never once took her eyes off Lyra being in such a big park. 

Asriel saw his daughter eyeing off the swing and after watching her for five minutes he decided to get up and help her onto the swing. Asriel starts to push Lyra, he started off slowly as he didn’t want her to fall out. “Higher daddy higher” shrieked Lyra laughing and screaming as her father pushes her higher and higher. Marisa watching started to get worried with how high her child was going in the swing. Eventually Lyra got tired of the swings and wanted out. Asriel holding his child’s hand taking her to the climbing frame, he help Lyra climb it then climbed up after her. When they got to the top Lyra was asking her father all these questions, the one that hit the hardest was “are you going to stay with us now?” Asriel didn’t answer his child as he didn’t want to break her heart as the answer would be no, he wasn’t staying. 

A few hours past and it was time for ice cream. Even though they have ice cream at the flat Marisa thought it would be a nice treat to have after a play in the heat. They got their cups of ice cream, Lyra having rainbow with sprinkles, Marisa having just plain vanilla and Asriel didn’t want any. 

On the way back to the flat Asriel started acting weird but Marisa didn’t want to say anything. Back at the flat Lyra went down for a nap, Marisa asked Asriel to sit and chat about how distant he was on their walk home. At first he wasn’t going to say anything but if he kept his mouth shut, he’d worry something bad could happen to two very important people to him. 

“When we were walking home and Lyra was staggering behind, I noticed four Magisterium men following us”. Marisa looks at him not fully understanding where he was going with this. “They weren’t paying much attention to you but to mainly me and Lyra. I don’t know why they’d be interested in her she’s only three she can’t do much.” With a shock look on her face, Marisa took it all in, after all she was more worried about her daughter than Asriel. 

Asriel left the next day without saying goodbye to his daughter which upset Lyra a lot as she loved having her father around.


	4. Chapter 4

Months past and Lyra moped around the flat missing her father. She would sneak into her mothers office to stare at the pictures she has on her desk. There were four photos, one of Lyra as a baby, Marisa and Lyra around her first birthday, one with Asriel, Marisa and Lyra around her first birthday and the latest one from Asriel’s last visit. 

In the end, because there was a lot of paperwork Marisa didn’t want Lyra to see, she ended up giving one of the photograms to Lyra so she can keep it on her table in her room and she can stare at it whenever she wanted. 

Marisa would send Asriel the odd photogram of Lyra to his work station up north. He was constantly moving because of the Magisterium, so in the end they stopped. 

Lyra would constantly pester her mother on when her father was coming back and the answer was always the same “I don’t know darling, his work is very time consuming.” Marisa would always try to smile and not sound sad but she just couldn’t keep up with it anymore, as she was slowly starting to miss him too. 

Marisa was in her office going over paperwork and plans for the Oblation board, Lyra was playing in her room with pan. Next thing Lyra noticed a weird looking bird that was watching her through her window. She was wondering why a bird would be at her window so she ran to her mothers office. “Lyra, this better be good, you know not to come into my office while I’m working” Marisa said with an angry tone. “But I saw a bird, it scared me” Lyra explained without trying to cry. 

Marisa got up in a huff and walked to Lyra’s room to see this “scary” bird. There was nothing there and Marisa shut the curtain and told Lyra to stay away from the window. 

Later that day Marisa got a telegram from Father MacPhail saying that she must be up at the station in Bolvanger ASAP and to bring Lyra. Knowing what happens there and not wanting her child to be anywhere near it, she needs to find a way of keeping her in London far away from Bolvanger. 

Just days before she was set to leave London Asriel shows up out of the blue again. Marisa begged Asriel if he could watch Lyra while she had to travel north, she didn’t tell him what part but he had an inkling. “Sure” replies Asriel “I’d be happy to look after my daughter while you are away.” Lyra was super excited that her father had returned. “ how long are you staying father?” Lyra asked trying not to get her hopes up. “Just until you’re mother returns from the north” Lyra actually forgot her mother was going north, but she had her dad back and she gets to spend one on one time with him. 

Asriel and Lyra escort Marisa to the airfield where her airship was waiting for her. Lyra sad trying not to cry, hugging her mother and kissing her goodbye. Marisa holding back tears as it’s the first time since she gave Lyra up that they are going to be apart. Marisa kisses her child on the head and walked into the airship. 

As soon as the airship was far up in the sky, Asriel asked his child what would she like to do. Lyra thought about it for a bit and said “the park” so off they went. Asriel and Lyra spent hours at the park that they sorta lost the track of time. It was getting close to dusk and all the families where leaving slowly. As they were walking back to the flat, Lyra noticed two men in black clothing following them. She knew they weren’t Magisterium men as she’s never seen that uniform before. 

They kept getting closer and closer and Lyra wasn’t liking this. She tugs on her fathers arm and used code words that her mother taught her and was told her dad knew them too. Next minute Asriel grades Lyra’s hand and leads her down a road full off people. “Did we lose them dad?” Lyra softly asking Asriel, “I don’t know but stay close to me” Lyra nodded and kept hold of her fathers hand the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving London five days ago, Marisa finally arrives at Bolvanger. She was greeted by Dr Cooper and some sister that she’d never met before. Dr Cooper was explaining how some kids remember things after being cut and others go into a zombie like trance. 

“That’s very interesting” Marisa said in a excited tone. After walking down endless halls, in the snow and in the building, Dr Cooper finally asked “where is your child? You were asked to bring her. We need to check her right away!” Marisa stopping dead in her tracks and just glaring at Dr Cooper. “This is the reason I didn’t bring my daughter, I knew this would happen and she’s only three years old. You are not to touch my daughter, do I make myself clear?” Dr Cooper staring at Marisa not knowing what to say or do as Marisa doesn’t know what’s happening back in London. 

What Marisa didn’t know is that when Father MacPhail was at the airfield with her and saw Asriel in tow holding Lyra’s hand, he ordered a urgent letter to be sent to Bolvanger to state the child didn’t get on the airship with her mother. After Dr Cooper got the letter, he ordered for the child to be captured so they can test her. Somehow the Oblation Bored caught wind of Lyra being the “profit of ending sin” so they wanted to make sure that if it is her, they end it. 

———————Back in London———————

Asriel holding onto his child’s hand tight so he doesn’t lose her, walking a quick pace down crowed streets trying to get back to Marisa’s apartment. He also noticed the men in uniforms was still following them, Lyra only being three was getting tired and her legs not being able to carry her anymore. Not realising he had lost his grip, he hears his child screaming out “daddy wait” Asriel runs fast back his child, the men just inches away, Asriel grabs Lyra by the wrist, pulls her straight to his chest and runs. 

Some Gyptians saw Asriel in trouble and stepped in to help him. Asriel could hear Lyra crying, “it’s ok, we are almost home” Asriel said to his daughter. On the home stretch, Lyra and Asriel could see the building that Marisa’s apartment was in. Being careful crossing the street dodging cars and other people Asriel just makes it to the other side and then something hits him hard. 

RUN LYRA, was the last thing Lyra heard from her father 

Running towards the building... the only building she really only remembers, Lyra saw a lady who she saw help fend off the men in uniform. “Come here, quick child” the woman said. Lyra knew she was Gyptian and to trust them, that’s one thing Asriel taught his daughter. Lyra could hear her father groaning in pain as the men hit him. 

GRAB HER! One man shouted

Being so tired and just wanting to collapse on the ground, Lyra ran as fast as she could. The woman had her arms out ready to catch the exhausted young child when she got to her. In the blink of an eye the child and the woman were gone and the men gave up and went back to Asriel.


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs. Coulter was looking out through her window in her room at Bolvanger watching yet another load of children to be studied come in. Constantly thinking about Lyra, Marisa was slowly starting to dislike her job and wanted to leave....... but she couldn’t. A knock at the door startled Marisa and her golden monkey. “We are ready for you Mrs. Coulter” said Dr Cooper. Marisa let out a big sigh and walked off with the Dr. 

Three more failed attempts at trying to remove Dust from children. Marisa went back to her room and sat at her desk staring at one off her photograms of her and Lyra. “Soon I’ll be home my love” Marisa said softly to the picture of her daughter. If only Marisa knew what was happening to her daughter back in London.   
—————————

In London the guards decided to release Asriel as he wasn’t what they wanted, it was Lyra. So they were ordered to keep a close eye on the man, the child and the building. 

Asriel knew where to look for his daughter and he knew she would be safe. “Oh dear, your face looks terrible” said Ma Costa. “I’ve had worse done to me, so I don’t mind” said Asriel. “Best get you cleaned up, don’t want to scare poor Lyra” Maggie said to Asriel. So he gave himself a quick wash and went straight to where Lyra was being kept safe. “Daddy” squealed Lyra, “you’re ok, why were those men after us?” Asriel looking at his child, trying to gain the courage to tell her the truth, but he just can’t..... not yet anyway. “They mistaken me for another man who had stole something.”

Once Lyra went to sleep, Asriel and Ma Costa had a chat about Lyra and how to keep her safe till her mother returns. “Marisa has a right to know about this. It’s not my place to tell her Asriel, she doesn’t like us Gyptians” Asriel nodding at Maggie, “I’ll send a telegram in the morning and mark it urgent so it gets to her quick” 

“Marisa, I don’t mean to alarm you but yesterday, Lyra and I were being chased by some men in uniform, I believe they work for the church. Lyra got away unhurt but they got me and tried to get out of me where our daughter was. She is safe for now but I don’t know for how long. I hope this get to you quickly.   
Asriel

——————————— 

Back at Bolvanger, Marisa was trying to convince the Magisterium to let her come back early. “I’m sorry Mrs. Coulter, we can’t let you do that. You are obligated to stay at Bolvanger till you have a 100% success rate with removing dust from children.” Extremely mad Marisa slams the phone down and screams at it. The only thing that could calm her down was Lyra and she wasn’t there. Her dæmon tried calming his human down, but Marisa just wanted Lyra. 

The next day the telegram arrived. The first thing Marisa noticed that someone had tried to open it before her. Marking sure she was alone she read the contents. So angry and upset with what she had just read, Marisa ordered a airship to take her back to London. She wrote back to Asriel telling him that she was returning. The one time in her life, Marisa Coulter didn’t care what would happen to her, as her child means more to her than her position in the church. 

The Magisterium caught wind off what Marisa was planning on doing and forced her to stay in her room and only came out when a child was being separated from their dæmon. So mad at what was happening, the golden monkey found a vent system and found a way to the outside. Marisa put her warm clothes on and snuck through the vents. Once she got outside she snuck onto a airship. Lucky it wasn’t super crowded and no one noticed her. 

Several days later Marisa arrived back in London. Marisa knew where the Gyptians would be so she walked the several miles to the river. Asriel was sitting above deck and he heard Stelmaria hiss. Looking franticly around looking for the guards, he saw HER. 

The golden monkey was rubbing himself against Stelmaria trying to start something. Marisa ran into Asriel’s arms panting, trying to catch her breath. “Where......... is........... Lyra............Asriel?” All red in the face, trying to keep her calm, Ma Costa came out with a glass of water for Marisa to drink. “Marisa, sit down before you hurt yourself” said Asriel. “Lyra is safe, she is playing with Maggie’s son down below” mortified, Marisa got up and rushes down below deck to find her daughter. 

“HEY, that’s not fair that’s mine” yelled Lyra to Tony Costa “can’t we share Lyra?” Lyra trying to give the poor boy a mean look, which ended up being rather cute as she’s only three and couldn’t act mean. Tony just laughed, he thought it was cute and went and did his own thing and left Lyra to play by herself. 

“My Lyra, I’ve missed you” Marisa staring at her child, holding back tears. “Mummy, you came back, I missed you” Lyra jumps into her mothers arms to give her a big hug. Marisa picks up her child and whispers “I’m never leaving you again, I missed you too much” Asriel walks in staring at the woman who once was his lover and his daughter. 

Marisa we need to talk


	7. Chapter 7

Several weeks passed, Asriel, Marisa and Lyra were still on Ma Costa’s boat. The Gyptians caught wind off the Magisterium looking for the Coulter woman so they can send her back to Bolvanger. Just when they thought it was clear to head back to the flat, something would stop them. 

Marisa was getting sick of being stuck in the smelly Gyptian boat, but she wouldn’t change it for the world as she had Lyra with her. “When are we going home mum?” Lyra asked her mother with sad eyes. As much as she liked sleeping and staying on a Gyptian boat, Lyra missed her home and her bed. 

Somehow with Asriel’s quick thinking when all the drama that happened during the court hearing, he somehow got his family home back from the Magisterium. Without getting into details, he quickly rushed to Marisa and said “Marisa, I know a place they’ll never think off looking for us” Marisa looking at Asriel waiting for his answer....... “so where is this place Asriel” Marisa said sarcastically. 

Asriel walked off and went and spoke to Farder Coram and Lord Faa about if they could help him get his family to his safe place. Marisa went to go find Lyra to tell her they may have a way of getting of the boat. When Marisa went below deck she heard horns from air ships and boat engines approaching. Next thing Maggie is below deck with them, “hide or they’ll see you” Marisa shocked as she knew who it was, she grabbed Lyra and hid in a safe place. 

Lyra was freaking out over all the loud noises and the loud barking from the dog dæmons. Trying to calm her child down, Marisa hummed a tune she remembered hearing when she was Lyra’s age. “I need you to keep quiet Lyra, if they hear us they’ll take us away and seperate us and we won’t see each other again” Marisa didn’t want to scare her child, but if it meant for her to be quiet she’ll do anything and everything. 

Asriel was panicking hoping Marisa and Lyra where hiding in a safe place. The Magisterium soldier walks up to Asriel and just stares at him, “what business do you have on this boat Belaquca, last I heard you should be up north in jail” Asriel just glares at this soldier, wishing he could just go at him. “I’m friends with these Gyptians, they help me and I help them. You have no need to be on this boat, you aren’t welcome here” Asriel said stamping his foot. 

“SEARCH THE BOATS, THEY CANT BE FAR” 

Somehow the Magisterium caught wind that the Coulter woman, the child and Asriel were all on a Gyptian boat. They searched all the boats and came up empty handed. Once it was clear Asriel went down to find Marisa and Lyra. 

“What did they want Asriel?” Asked Marisa. “They wanted you and our dear Lyra” replies Asriel.   
“But how did they know we were on a Gyptian boat?” Asriel shakes his head as if to say I truly don’t know. 

Maggie went down to check on Lyra and Marisa, “we believe there is a spy among us” Maggie said quietly to Asriel and Marisa, “we need to get you off this boat before the Magisterium come back to have another look” 

Lyra looked up to her parents, with a look of fear on her face “i want to go home, I’m scared” Marisa pulled Lyra in for comfort “I know darling, we are looking for a safe place for all of us” Marisa replies while tucking Lyra’s hair behind her ear. 

Asriel told his plan about taking his little family to his family mansion to Lord Faa. “I’ll have some of my men scope out the place to see if it’s safe for you all” said Lord Faa

“I’ll find three of my trusted men and send them off early tomorrow morning, knowing we may have a spy among us don’t speak of this to anyone else” Asriel shakes his head agrees with Lord Faa and then shakes his hand and walks off to find his family. 

“Any news about your family home Asriel” asked Marisa. “No not yet Marisa, tomorrow I’ll head off and check to see if it’s safe for us” 

Getting really upset with the fact she can’t go back to the home she knew and loved, Marisa was getting frustrated and Lyra was feeling it too. “It’s ok mummy, we will get to go back home soon” Lyra said while hugging her mums leg. Marisa crouches down to Lyra’s level and gives her child a hug. “Thank you my love I really needed that, I know we will get to return to our home real soon” 

The following day Asriel and the three Gyptians Rufus, Patrick and Nicholas set off to scope out his family mansion. While they were out, Lyra begged her mother if they could go out too. “I’m sorry darling, if we went out in what we are wearing we’ll get noticed very quickly and the bad men will come get us” 

Maggie overheard the conversation Marisa had with Lyra and offered to help. “I know you aren’t fond of us Marisa, but I’m only doing this for dear Lyra. Here are some Gyptian clothes and some scarves. They shouldn’t recognise you both in these clothes” 

Shocked at the gesture, Marisa put her pride to the side and decided to be someone else for the day, just for Lyra. Maggie helped Lyra get into the clothes, she looked like a true Gyptian child. Minutes later Marisa came out and looked like a completely different person. She had a long reddish brown long skirt on and a off white shirt. Tied around her waist was a purple scarf and another purple scarf to tie her long hair up. 

Marisa grabbed Lyra by the hand and said “let’s go and explore” In the back of her mind Marisa kept thinking to herself this isn’t going to work. After about twenty minutes of walking they were in the city square, while walking around Lyra holds onto her mothers hand extra tight. 

Concerned about why her child’s grip tighten as they went further into the market square, Marisa found a safe space and pulled Lyra to the side. “Are you ok love, there’s no need to be scared I’ll protect you ALWAYS” with tears in her eyes, Lyra looks up at her mother “this is where the bad men hurt daddy, after you left to go north” with tears building up in her eyes, Marisa pulls Lyra in and hugs her. 

“We can leave if you want, if you don’t feel comfortable we will leave” Lyra shaking her head, “no mummy it’s ok, I have you to protect me” Marisa looking at her three year old and thinking I was never this brave when I was Lyra’s age. 

Hours passed and both mother and daughter returned from the markets. Not long after that Asriel and the three men he set off with returned. 

“Marisa, can we talk it’s rather urgent”

“Can you watch Lyra Maggie? Maggie nods her head and takes Lyra away

“We can’t go to my family home Marisa, we need to find somewhere else to go” 

Marisa all shocked “what do you mean we can’t go Asriel?” 

“They are there, they have taken over my families home” 

“Who have Asriel?” 

THE MAGISTERIUM!


	8. Chapter 8

“We need another plan, one where we can get away from the city and the Magisterium” Asriel said to Marisa. 

“Well, I know when I married Edward he had a house that he would go to some weekends to see his friends as he didn’t trust them around me” 

“That’s brilliant Marisa, do you remember where it is? As I can grab the three guys and we can scope out the place” 

Marisa didn’t want to tell Asriel where her dead husband house was but they were running out of ideas. “I will tell you where it is, but I want to come too” 

“No Marisa, it’s too dangerous. What if they spot you? You are safer on this boat with our daughter” 

“If I can’t go, I won’t tell you where it is” 

FINE! Asriel said rubbing his temples. He didn’t want to do this but it’s his only option. 

“Go tell Lyra that we are heading into town for supplies and will be back later”

Marisa goes to tell Lyra that her and Asriel were leaving and wouldn’t be back for a few hours. Maggie agreed to watch Lyra while they were gone. 

“Lyra, why don’t you go play with Toney and the other kids while your mum and dad are gone” 

“Okay” said Lyra and she was off searching for Toney on the other ships. After about five minutes off looking, Lyra gave up and went back to Maggie’s ship. 

“What do we do now Pan? I can’t find Toney and mummy and daddy are gone. I really wish we could go home, I miss my room” 

Pan looks at his human and feels her desperation to return home. “We could always go there and grab a few things, but it’s too dangerous to go on our own” 

“If we sneak off and be back before mummy and daddy come back with some items from our home, maybe mummy will be a lot happier” Pam stares at Lyra and shakes his head. “Ma Costa isn’t going to let us go and it’s way too dangerous to go out there alone Lyra”

Lyra would time every time Ma Costa came into the room to check on Lyra and after about five minutes Lyra ran for it. Pan starts off in his ermine form and then goes to a small sparrow high in the sky. Every few minutes Lyra would look back to see if she’d been followed. 

Running through a park then through the streets of London, Lyra was trying hard to remember how to get back to the flat. “Pan, can you fly high and see if you can find a way home” Pan shakes his head and flys high above Lyra. “You see the sweet shop Lyra? Go towards that” Lyra listened to her dæmon and ran towards the sweet shop. 

“Where to now?” 

Pan?

Pan?

PAN! 

RUN LYRA! 

“What, why? We haven’t figured a way back home yet”

“Forget home Lyra, they found us” Pan shouted as he turned into a little field mouse. 

Lyra listened to her dæmon and started to run. “Who found us Pan?” 

“The bad guys Lyra” 

“Oh no we shouldn’t have left the boat, deep down I knew this was a bad idea” 

“Forget about it Lyra, we need to get back and make sure the bad guys don’t catch us” 

Weaving through side streets and trying to get back to the park they both walked through before. After running for what felt like forever poor Lyra was getting tired and the Magisterium men noticed and took advantage of the young child slowing down. 

“Lyra they are catching up to us”

“I can’t run much more Pan, I’m getting too tired. Maybe we should just give up” 

Pan suddenly looks up and notices they’ve reached the park they were looking for. Lyra used whatever energy she had left and just ran for it. “We should climb a tree so they don’t see us and will go back” Lyra said to Pan. Looking around for a good tree to climb, she finds the perfect one and climbed up as far as she could and watched the Magisterium men wonder below them. 

“Split up, the girl could not have gone far” 

“Do you think they’ll see us up here Pan?” 

Pan was trying to be positive but in the back of his mind he was scared as he didn’t want to be captured. 

“Keep quiet and still and hopefully they’ll leave soon” said Pan

—————————————————————

Not far from the house that use to belong to Edward Coulter, Marisa started getting a gut feeling that something was gonna happen. Asriel and the three Gyptian men told Marisa to stay back while they investigated the house. The men were growing concerned as they were expecting to see Magisterium men hanging about. Marisa runs up to Asriel 

“We need to leave, this doesn’t feel right” 

“What doesn’t feel right Marisa?” 

“I have a feeling Lyra is in danger” 

“That’s nonsense, she’s with Maggie who would protect her like she is one of her own” 

“I don’t know how to explain it Asriel, it’s like a mothers instinct. I need to go check on Lyra” 

Asriel looks at Marisa and let’s out a big sigh. He was growing concern but didn’t want to show it. 

“Okay Marisa, you head back to Lyra and me and the men will quickly check out the place and won’t be far behind you”

Marisa smiles and quickly walks off back towards the boats. While on her way back, Marisa kept thinking off all the things that could possibly go wrong and her dæmon kept making the scenarios worse. Marisa stops dead in her tracks and looks at her dæmon and just glares at him. Next thing..... Marisa is hitting the golden monkey across the head. 

HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT, SHE IS MY CHILD AND YOU WILL NEVER PUT THOSE THOUGHTS INTO MY HEAD AGAIN. 

Marisa gets angry but she’s never been that angry and it actually scared her a little. 

Getting closer to the boats Marisa could hear men’s voices. At first she thought it was Asriel and the Gyptian men but then she saw the uniform and knew exactly who they were. Marisa quickly hid behind a big oak tree and listened to what they had to say. 

“There’s no sign of the girl Father MacPhail” 

Marisa gasped, they aren’t talking about my Lyra, oh I hope not. Marisa heard footsteps and was hoping it wasn’t the Magisterium men as she couldn’t deal with them. 

“Marisa”

Marisa quickly turned around quickly thinking of something to say if it was the Magisterium men. It was Asriel 

“Oh Asriel, we have to do something I think the Magisterium is looking for Lyra” 

“Why would they be looking for Lyra here, she’s safe with Maggie on her boat” 

One of the Gyptian men noticed something up in the trees and he tapped Asriel on the shoulder and put his finger up to his lips. 

“Shhhh, look up sir. Does that look like your daughter up there in the tree?” 

Asriel looks up and sees his small child holding onto a tree branch. All he wants to do is climb up and rescue his daughter but he can’t without being spotted by the Magisterium. 

“We need to think of a plan, I don’t know how long Lyra will be able to hold on up in the tree” 

After standing behind the big oak tree for almost an hour thinking of ways to get up to Lyra, the Magisterium men and Father MacPhail gave up and went to search for Lyra somewhere else. Asriel’s quick thinking he runs straight to the tree and begins to stare and think of a way to get up. Asriel took two steps back to get a better look. 

ASRIEL CATCH HER

LYRA NO

Asriel looks up to see his daughter falling. He catches her and falls to the ground. Marisa runs up to see if they were okay. 

“Is she hurt Asriel? Are you okay?” 

“Take her Marisa, I’m fine” 

Lyra wakes up and starts crying. So scared as she didn’t realise she fell asleep up in the tree. 

“They were looking for me mama, I was so scared” 

“It’s okay baby you are safe now” Asriel said while rubbing Lyra’s back. 

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LYRA? You could off gotten taken or better yet killed. We told you to say with Ma Costa where you’d be safe. Why did you disobey us?” 

“I just wanted to go home, I miss our home mummy” Lyra said crying into her fathers shoulder. 

“We better get back to the boat before they come back” said Asriel 

—————————————————————

Back at the boat, Maggie came out glad to see they came back safe but as soon as she saw Lyra in Asriel’s arms she knew something was going to be said. 

“I didn’t know Lyra had left, I told her to go find Toney and the other children to play with. She must of left after I saw her come back to the boat” 

Asriel puts his hand up to stop Maggie. “It’s fine Maggie, I had a feeling Lyra would try and pull something like this as I did the same when I was her age. I’m not mad at you, I’m just grateful she had the smarts to climb a tree to hide from the Magisterium. When she wakes up we will have a little chat with her. 

“We are going to move into my husbands house, but I think it will be best if Lyra and I go first and then Asriel you follow just to make sure the Church hasn’t claimed it”

Asriel nods his head under protest but he didn’t want to fight with Marisa as he knew he’d lose that battle.


	9. 9

Marisa and Lyra are almost moved into Edward Coulters old house. Every moment Marisa has been in that house she’s been on edge, waiting for something bad to happen. 

After a week the house no longer held memories of Edward but new ones Marisa was happy to make with her daughter and long lost lover. It was a quaint little three bedroom single story house. At first Marisa wasn’t impressed and didn’t want to be in the house but once she made it her own, her feelings changed. 

It wasn’t a temporary stay but it’s better than the boat they lived on for almost a month. Deep down Marisa wished she was able to go back to her flat where all her belongings were and Lyra felt the same. Always on edge, Marisa and Lyra made this house a home. 

When it was safe Asriel was given the clear to come to the house but instead he chose to go back to his laboratory in the north without notice. This made Marisa mad but she didn’t care as she still had Lyra. 

A month has passed and both mother and daughter have settled into their new home. Lyra still longs to return to the flat. Lyra even stopped asking to go back but deep down she wished this was all over so they could go back. 

Maggie would send them letters updating them on what the Magisterium was up to so both mother and daughter would be safe. Marisa wasn’t a fan of the Gyptians, but was grateful that they’d help her and Lyra out. 

Everything was quiet for awhile and then out of the blue there was a knock on the front door. Knowing no one knew Marisa and Lyra where there, they grew worried. Marisa grabbed her gun and told Lyra to hide. Walking slowly to the front door gun ready just in case it was someone to hurt them, Marisa slowly opened the door and peaked around it and she saw a man standing in the other side. 

“Asriel, I nearly shot you. Get in quick” 

Asriel walks in with Stelmaria behind him. He places his bag on the floor and turns to Marisa. 

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. I knew if I just walked in you’d shoot me or attack me” 

Lyra hears the familiar voice and comes running out off her room. 

“Daddy!”

Asriel gets down on his knee with open arms to hug his daughter. 

“This is only a quick trip, I’ll be heading back to the north tomorrow, but I wanted to see my little girl before I left again” 

Marisa was mad as he never makes the times for their daughter and he’s never around when she throws her tantrums whenever he leaves and that Marisa has to put everything back together and then he returns and breaks all the pieces Marisa took months to put back together. 

“Lyra come here. I have something for you” 

Lyra removes herself from her mothers side and walks over to her father. Asriel pulls his bag over and pulls out a tusk that came from a walrus. 

“This here is a walrus tusk. I had found it on my travels on my last trip and I thought you’d like it” 

Lyra just looks at it and smiles, the north is one place she would like to go and explore one day, just like her parents. 

Marisa places her hand on Lyra’s head and silently started counting to herself as she knew Asriel was about to say he was leaving and Lyra was going to throw a tantrum. 

“1....2....3....4.....5....6....7....8.....9....10”

“I’m sorry my darling but I have to go now. Be good to your mother and I’ll be back soon” 

Marisa tried to hold back Lyra so she didn’t run after her father. It always broke her heart that her child always acted like that with Asriel but not with her. 

“No daddy, don’t leave” 

Lyra clings to her fathers leg screaming and crying. All she wanted was her father to stay longer but it never happens. 

“I have to go Lyra, I know you don’t want me to go but I have to” 

Marisa stepped in and grabbed Lyra so Asriel could leave. Lyra ran to her room and slammed the door, goodbyes were hard for her as she always feels like she’s being abandoned even though she still has her mother. 

Marisa usually gives her child a few minutes to calm down but this time she went straight to Lyra to comfort her. When Marisa walked into her child’s room, Lyra was face down screaming into her pillows and Pan in a small cat form just sitting beside his human. 

“Lyra I know it’s hard to say bye to daddy, but you still have me. I’ll never leave you”

Lyra sucks in a big gulp of air and stairs at her mother. Her face all red and wet from her tears. Lyra sits up and puts her arms up so her mother can come scoop her up in her loving arms. 

Marisa kisses Lyra’s little head and smiles. “You have to do a lot to lose me, my love”

The golden monkey goes up to Pan, picks him up and cradles him in his arms like Marisa is cradling Lyra. 

Marisa sat on Lyra’s bed with Lyra in her arms for the rest of the day. She didn’t care that she had to cook and get the bath ready for Lyra. She was enjoying every second of this cuddle. 

Night time fell quickly. A loud bang startled Marisa and Lyra from their sleep. 

“Stay here Lyra, I’ll be back in a second”

Marisa quickly moved through the house, she looked through every window she could see and she couldn’t see anything. Another bang was heard but this time is sounded closer, then this blood curdling scream came out of nowhere. 

LYRA!

The golden monkey went running back to Lyra’s room Marisa right behind him. She flung open the door to no Lyra and a broken window. 

Maris falls to the screaming “no Lyra, my darling”


End file.
